Saiyajin Kitsune
by Cyberkagekitsune
Summary: From an alternate dimension comes a legendary warior. His arrival to the Shinobi world will bring about great change as well as great turmoil.


Saiyajin Kitsune

**Saiyajin Kitsune **

Dragon Ball Z/ Naruto Crossover

By: Cyberkagekitsune

Pairings: Gohanxharem

Narutoxharem

Note: Starts in an AU universe of GT and beginning of Naruto with the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. Warning eventual super powered multi-paired Naruto. Most of this chapter is devoted o how Gohan is different then the canon universe. Most of what happened to Gohan from the end of the Cell Games saga to the beginning of the Buu saga are the same, with the only variations being what I am writing.

"Character speech"

'_Character thoughts'_

"**Jutsu, techniques"**

"**Demon, large summon or large creature talking"**

'_**Demon, large summon, large creature thoughts'**_

o0O0o= time skip, area change

Chapter 1: A Dark Past

It is said that in existence there is an infinite possibility of reality. The choice of one can be as influential as the choice of many. This story begins with the choice of a man named Son Goku. After the battle with the sreature Cell the seven Dragon Balls were collected in order to revive all those who were killed. First the people of Earth were revived and then it was up to Goku whether or not he too would return, Goku choose to let himself be revived by the Dragon Balls t continue protecting the Earth.

Life soon returned to normal after that. Goku soon returned to training and his son Gohan returned to his studies under the watchful eyes of his mother Chichi and his son Gohan. Nearly eight months later though things changed for the Son family. The birth of Chichis' and Gokus' second child changed many things for them. Goku devoted most of his time in being with Goten and lessened his training regimen. Gohan on the other hand became the opposite, he started training again. He trained harder than he ever did before; he trained with as many of the Z-fighters as he could.

He learned as much of their fighting styles and their attacks as he could. He learned the Kienzan (Destructo Disc) from Krillin; Gyariku Ho (Galic GunFinal Flash from Vegeta; Makankosappo (Special Beam Cannon), Hellzone Grenade, and Light Grenade from Piccolo; and healing abilities from Dende. Finally Gohan learned the rest of the moves his father had to teach him like the Kaiô-ken, Shunkan Idô (Instant transmition), Genki Dama (Sprit Bomb).

Over the course of seven years he trained relentlessly, perfecting everything he had learned. Learning everything he could about them and even finding ways to fuse some of them together. Though that isn't to say he didn't stop studying, on his own he was able to manage his time so that he learned more than before; he even spent some time with Bulma and her father learning from them, studying advanced mathematics, physics, robotics, micro biology and medicine. Some time after his sixteenth birthday Gohan had ascended to Super Saiyajin 3. Three years later after his nineteenth birthday and after gaining a Doctorate in Robotics and Medicine he felt that he would soon break another threshold in his power.

It was soon after that that disaster struck, things didn't go well with the arrival of Majin Buu. Due to his decrease in training Goku never became stronger than Super Saiyajin 2 and Vegeta was roughly the same. Most of the Z-fighters were killed early on in the assault. That included Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo; the rest were picked off in later battles until only Gohan, Trunks and Goten were left.

The final battle concluded on the Supreme Kais home world were Gohan in Super Saiyajin 4 was able to beat the transformed Kid Buu. He started at level 3 trying to push the giant Genki Dama into Kid Buu, but it wasn't enough. When he was at the end of his rope he once again tapped into his hidden potential and managed to transform beyond level 3 and right into level 4. Now stronger then before and with his tail regrown adding to his power he fired a massive Kamehameha wave into the Genki Dama and forced it into Kid Buu and completely vaporizing him.

Unfortunately, in the end it was a hollow victory; only a hand full of the Earths population was left and only Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bulma and Android 18 remained. Without Dende the Earths Dragon Balls were useless and the New Namekian Dragon Balls were already used to return Gohans strength and transport those that were involved in the final battle off of the Earth.

Gohan, using his Instant Transmition technique returned Goten, Trunks and himself back to Earth. It was decided between him and Bulma that he would train Trunks and Goten until the New Namik could be used to revive Dende and the others. Over the months he trained Trunks and Goten to the ground until they were at Super Saiyajin 2 level, and were only a few months away from reaching level 3. He himself trained in order to master the Super Saiyajin 4 form. Months of training finally paid off and he managed to master not only it but also mastered transforming into the Oozaru (Giant Ape) and Oogon Oozaru (Golden Giant Ape).

The time came and Gohan transported himself to New Namik to use the Dragon Balls there to revive everyone. Everything went fine and the Dragon brought back the Earths population as well as Dende. Though that's as good as it got, Gohan returned to Earth were he used the Dragon Radar to find the Earths Dragon Balls. Less then a day later they were all at the Lookout with Dende and were about to summon the Eternal Dragon. The Dragon the summoned was midnight black in color and was pure evil. It denied them their wish before it split back into the seven Dragon Balls though this time they were dark in color and they were cracked.

Soon the destruction started as the seven Shadow Dragons emerged from their Dragon Balls and started reeking havoc upon the Earths people. The three remaining Z-fighters tried their best to defend the population but in the end the enemy was too many and they were to few. The first to fall was Trunks after he witnessed his mothers' death and used a Kamikaze attack, similar to the one his father once used to try to defeat Buu, to destroy the fourth shadow Dragon. Goten died taking an attack meant for Gohan in the battle against Eis Shenron. Now exactly two years and one hour since the Shadow Dragons were released the only ones left on the planet were Gohan and Omega Shenron.

Along the sky two streaks of light can be seen arching back and forth toward and away from each other. For split instances two figures can be seen punching and kicking each other before they disappear into hyper speed. One a large white dragonoid with spikes coming out of its back and his elbows the other a humanoid with a red tail, his upper body up to its neck covered in red fur with his chest and abs bare, he has on a pair of black training pants and black boots, a blue colored belt around his waist and blue wrist guard finished off his look.

"**Foolish boy," **Omega said as he dodged one of Gohans energy blasts, **"your time is up to resurrect those that you once loved."**

"Shut up, even if it's to late I'll still have revenge for what you and the other Shadow Dragons have done!" SS4 Gohan yelled while cupping his hands at his side, **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!!"**

The giant red energy beam shot out from his hands and streaked toward Omega Shenron only to be stopped as he swatted it away and down toward the ground were it exploded in a giant mushroom cloud.

"**Careful now boy," **Omega scolded Gohan while waving his finger at him as if he was a small misbehaving child before firing back a large ball of black energy, **"you wouldn't want to destroy the planet you tried so hard to protect."**

"It doesn't matter anymore," Gohan said while focusing his energy for one last attack," as long as you die I can go to the other world in peace!"

Extending his index and middle finger on his right and raising it to his forehead while using his left hand to grab his right wrist.

"This is the final moment Omega," yelled Gohan.

"**Fool," **Omega yelled back while bringing both his hands up and forming a large ball of condensed black energy, **"take this, ****Negative Karma Ball**

Omega threw his arms forward and released his attack toward Gohan, it rocketed fifty feet toward him and just a foot before it hit he suddenly disappeared.

"**NANI!?" **Omega yelled.

Then he felt it, a colossal surge of power behind him. Turning his head back he sees Gohan with his right arm extended, left arm holding his right wrist and two fingers extended.

"**KA-ME-HA-ME-HA HOU!"** Gohan yelled as he unleashed his Kamehameha/ Makankosappo fusion, a bight blue beam with a second smaller beam arcing around it.

Omega couldn't even respond as his head and part of his upper torso was drill blasted into oblivion. His body slowly dropped to the ground and hit with a wet meaty smack. Gohan completely exhausted from his final attack reverted to his base form and slowly flew to the ground.

"Mother, father, Goten, everyone," Gohan said with a sad smile looking up at the sky as if he could see them, "I did it a beat hi.."

Looking down Gohan sees a hand coming out of the right side of his chest.

"**Foolish child, I told you that you cannot win," **Omega said placing his right foot on Gohans back and pushing it forward freeing his hand and sending Gohan flying a few yards forward before falling to the ground.

Walking forward Omega shakes the blood of his hand as he observes Gohan as he struggles to get back up. Reaching him Omega kicks him over on his back and looks down with a sinister smirk on his face.

"**Was that all you had child, that was barely a challenge for my regenerative powers." **Extending his right arm forward with his palm out he readies the finishing blow.

"**Now die."**

o0O0o=

Inside his mind Gohan was in turmoil.

'_Is this how it ends, all those years of fighting and training, all of it ends here. Father, I'm sorry, I failed you, I failed your legacy.'_

'_Gohan, Gohan,' _a familiar voice calls out in his mind.

'_Father, is that you?'_

'_Yes Gohan, you need to get back up, you need to finish the fight.'_

'_I can't father, I'm not strong enough.' _Gohan said with anguish in his voice.

'_Don't say that Gohan, you have more strength then you ever knew you had, more then I could ever hope to posses. My son I know you can do it, I know you won't let some over grown lizard get the better of you." _Goku said as his voice slowly faded away.

'_Father? Father!?" _Gohan yelled out hoping for a response.

'_He's right, I wont los__e, you here me, I wont lose, I wont lose, I WONT LOSE!!'_

o0O0o=

Omega, finishing readying his final attack unleashed it upon the fallen Gohan. The ball of energy hit and exploded sending up a large dust cloud. Omega then started walking away laughing sinisterly when he felt it. First, just a small spark, then an overwhelming presence. Turning back looking were he had left Gohan, a look of fear plastered on his face.

"**No, it can't be!"**

Then it happened, a large explosion of silver energy and Gohans yell.

"**I WONT LOSE**

The large explosion of light reached high into the sky punching through the cloud cover and out into space while causing all the clouds within a hundred miles to disperse. Omega held up his arms to gaud his wave as the shockwave hit him, barely able to withstand the power of the shockwave he was pushed back several feet while gouging out trenches in the ground were his feet were.

Omega lowered his arms and stared in shock at what he saw before him. Gohan was hovering several feet of the ground, engulfed in a pulsating silver aura. His hair had lengthened down like when he goes SS3, though instead of yellow it was almost metallic grey in color. He once again had fur covering his body like his SS4 form but now it and his tail turned a dark grey. His clothes have stayed the same but now he's wearing a pair of white gloves that go halfway down his forearm.

Gohan looks up at Omega a feral smirk on his face and a murderous look in his eyes. Omega looking at him in fear steps back involuntarily, all his senses telling him to flee.

"**What are you!?" **Omega yelled at the silver haired Saiyajin.

"**Me," **Gohan said chuckling lightly,** "why I'm your executioner."**

With that he disappeared, before Omega had the time to react Gohan had already reappeared. Omega lurched forward and lucked down as he saw Gohan in front of him his arms crossed and his right leg planted deeply in his gut.

"**How is this possible," **Omega gasped out before coughing out a large amount of blood.

Gohan just smirked before he disappeared again. Omega felt pain and the was sent skyward a hundred yards up before Gohan reappeared, his arm extended and punched Omega back down toward the ground were a large explosion of dirt shot out at the impact sight. The dust slowly cleared reveling a bruised and battered Omega Shenron with a steady stream of blood escaping his mouth.

Gohan reappeared a hundred feet above were Omega was sprawled on the ground.

"**Now, this nightmare can finally end," **Gohan said cupping his hands in front of him, a large silver sphere of energy forming.

"**NO! It can't end like this. You'll destroy us both with that much energy!"**

"**Who cares, as long as your sent to oblivion," **Gohan yelled out as he launched his attack, __**ISSEN BIGGUBAN ****KAMEHAMEHA!!"****(1000x Big Bang Kamehameha)**

**The giant beam of energy exploded from the giant silver ball and encompassed Omega Shenron.**

**"NOOOOOOO!!"**

**Omega was engulfed, his body warping in the intensity of the blast his body crumbling and finally vaporizing until not a single atom remained. The blast though didn't just encompass Omega, it passed through him and the Earth until it went out the other side and out into space.**

**"Finally, it's finished," ****Gohan said gasping** out.

Slowly he fell to the ground landing softly on the ground with his eyes closed. The Earth started to rumble as it slowly broke apart, with its core destroyed it would soon be gone from the universe. A view of the Earth appears, a large hole can be seen going through the planet. Cracks started forming around the planet and magma spurted out from the lines. Slowly crumbling more and more until, a white light encompassed it, debris can be seen flying out from were the light was and a shockwave extended out across the small solar system. The light cleared and nothing but rubble remained of the once prospering planet. If one listened when the light encompassed the planet you would hear one whispered word.

"Beautiful."

o0O0o=

It's mid-afternoon in the city of Konoha. In the office of the highest building sits an old man hunched over a large pile of paperwork. Looking up from what he was writing he saw more piles of papers needed to be looked over and signed. If you look closely you could see a single tear running down his cheek.

"Why did I ever take this job," Sarutobi Sasuke groaned out.

Before he could get back to his own personal hell a knock came at the door. Praising whoever was up there with Kami looking out for him he said.

"Enter."

In stepped a tall man, about six feet two inches tall. He has blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He's wearing white pants and a black T-Shirt and a white trench coat with red and yellow flames imprinted on the bottom. His name in Namikaze Minato, Konohas' Yellow Flash and future Yondaime Hokage.

"How's it going jisan?" Minato said with a grin.

"Must you ask?" Sarutobi said while waving a hand at the piles of paper work.

Minato just sweat-drooped at the old Hokages' gesture.

"Ha-ha, sorry jisan," Minato said while chuckling.

"How's Kushina doing this afternoon Minato," Sarutobi said smiling because he had a feeling why Minato was here.

"You know how she is jisan, ever since last month everything I do is wrong," Minato said with a pout.

Chuckling at the mans antics Sarutobi answered, "well, what do you expect when your wife is five months pregnant."

"Ya, ya I know what you mean, I just wish she wouldn't hit so hard," Minato said rubbing the back of his head, were you could see a large bump forming," sometimes I really hate that she's Tsunade-bachans apprentice."

"Yes, I'm sure Jiraiya would agree with you," Sarutobi said and both man laughed at the comment.

Just then a large tremor was felt, the sky outside darkened as large black storm clouds suddenly formed over head. Both Sarutobi and Minato raced to the window and looked out, when the clouds completely blanketed Konoha and the surrounding countryside a large spinning vortex could be seen forming over the southern forest.

"Minato…" Sarutobi began.

"Already on jisan, send some ANBU to back me up," Minato said as he jumped out the open window and toward the epicenter of the strange event.

--o0O0o--

From the center of the vortex a silver beam of light could be seen coming from it. Then the light extended down to the ground and a silver haired figure floated down and dropped softly at the base of a tree on a large patch of moss. Finally, the light dispersed and the figure ceased to glow silver and the grey hair receded from his torso and arms and the hair on his tail and head returned to their natural black color.

Minutes later a lone man arrived in the clearing, seconds later ten figures in black cloaks and different colored and shaped white masks adorned their faces.

"Namikaze-sama," one kneeling figure said," what are your orders?"

Looking over at man laying on the ground he spoke to the dog masked ninja.

"Take him to hospital, have Tsunade-sama look over him and place a guard on his room, no one goes in or out without Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade-sama or my permission," Minato said.

"Hai!," the ten ANBU members said as they got to work.

Looking up at the sky Minato thought, '_I feel a chill in the hair, and a sense of dread is filling me.'_

--o0O0o--

Some miles away in hidden cave seven figures could be seen surrounding a giant red seal. Further down the cave are the remains of many dead people with their wrists and throats cut.

"Is everything ready," one of the figures said.

"Yes, in one months time the plan shall be instigated as the pieces fall into place.

"Excellent, soon my revenge will commence and the shinobi world shall fear my name," the figure said turning towards the entrance on the cave and looking at the full moon, one red eye with a black circle in the center, three solid red circles are within the black circle, and three solid black lines extending out from the circle are visible.

--o0O0o--

Well there's my new story. For those asking about my first one, know that I'm working on the wave chapter. In it I'll introduce Narutos' second body. Afterwards there will be a vote. I personally think I've done to much with Narutos' abilities so one out of three will happen depending on the results of the poll.

Keep the story going as is.

Get rid of the second body idea and concentrate on Narutos' summon armor powers.

Get rid of the summon armor powers and concentrate on the alternate body idea.

Also, I am working on two more stories. One is a Naruto/Mortal Combat fusion with a powerful adult Naruto rescuing certain female characters from the cannon story that I feel deserve better. Forms a team with them with him as their leader and eventually marrying them and maybe a few other girls. Second a powerful Naruto as Kyuubi going to the Pokegirl universe. This would be a mostly super god Naruto with hardly anything nearly as powerful as him fic. Till next time keep on reading.


End file.
